Thanks For The Memories
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Carla has a vision about Natsu and Gray that is quite shocking, but when Mirajane and the girls put a party together, will that vision become reality? What can come from sexy outfits and Natsu and Gray singing on stage? Read to find out! Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and yaoi. Gratsu, Jerza, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh...I'm an awful person. Starting a new story while I've got two ongoing ones. But this has been nagging at my brain for nearly a month now and I can't wait any longer. Especially after Gray almost died! My mind just exploded with Gratsu ideas after I saw that chapter. But he's alive, so everything's good. Also, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but it might turn into a multi chapter fic. We'll see how it goes. Regardless, it's gonna be all about Gratsu! With a few side pairings, of course. I'll let it be known now that I'm also a NaLu fan, but since Natsu's taken in this story she'll be with the next best person. Who that person is, well, you'll have to read to find out. Same thing goes for Juvia.**

**Warnings? Hmm...foul language for sure. Possible lemon. That's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or characters.**

It was another normal, peaceful day in Fairy Tail. The sun was shining bright outside, small birds sang their joyous songs, a slight breeze rustled the fresh green leaves on the trees, and a table smashed into a window, completely shattering it. Yes, another normal day in Fairy Tail indeed. Sitting at the bar was a group of girls who were doing their best to ignore the massive group of brawling men behind them.

"I'm going to kill them." Erza growled, her fists clenched in irritation. She hated when her friends fought each other, but no matter how much she yelled and threatened them, they always fell back into the same pattern.

"Now now Erza, there's no need to get upset. I'm sure they'll calm down soon." Mirajane said from behind the bar, cleaning one of the many glasses she had.

"Mira's right. I mean, they can't go on like this all day right?" Lucy added, trying to keep Erza under control. Her getting involved would only make things crazier.

"You're kidding, right?" Cana asked, raising her eyebrow before going back to chugging another barrel of alcohol.

"She's right. We all know this won't end until either Erza or Master Makarov get involved." Levy said, sweat dropping as a chair nearly hit her.

"I think one of you should end it soon...it's getting a bit too out of hand." Wendy said, Carla nodding in agreement.

"Juvia agrees. If this continues, Gray-sama will get hurt." Juvia nodded, her face turning pink as she watched Gray get punched in the face.

"That's it! I'm ending this right now!" Said Erza, requiping into her Heavens Wheel Armor and charging into the fight. Several very unmanly screams were heard shortly after. The girls laughed nervously, wondering why the hell the boys didn't just learn their lesson.

"Stupid ice block!"

"Stupid flame brain!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

"E-Erza!" Both Natsu and Gray immediately jumped into each others arms, as they had a habit of doing whenever Erza was angry with them. As Erza continued yelling at them, Carla narrowed her eyes at the two, as if trying to remember something.

"Come now, Erza, I think they've had enough." Mirajane said, smiling sympathetically at the boys.

"They haven't had enough until I say they've had enough! You can't be so soft on them!" Erza said, turning to face Mirajane. As she did that, Natsu and Gray glared at each other, their heads knocking together repeatedly. When Erza turned back around, they returned to hugging like nothing happened.

"Now, where was I..." As Erza went back to yelling, Carla's eyes remained focused on the two boys. She suddenly pictured them doing something nobody would ever have expected and gasped.

"Carla? What's wrong?" A concerned Wendy asked, swiveling on her bar stool to look at her cat. The other girls still at the bar did the same.

"I..I think I just had a vision! But...it couldn't be...that's impossible!" The white Exceed replied, her paws covering her mouth in shock. Had she seen right? Was that really Natsu and Gray in her vision?

"Tell us what happened!" Wendy said, becoming more worried by the moment. Carla didn't usually get so upset by her visions unless they were life threatening.

"I-it was kind of dark...and it was behind the stage! The curtains were kind of open and there seemed to be some kind of party going on, everyone was there. B-but...Natsu and Gray...they were...they were..!"

"They were what? What happened!?"

"What happened to Gray-sama?!" Juvia cried, her eyes watering.

"They were..._kissing_!"

A pause as everyone's jaws dropped...

"WHAAAAAAT?!" They all screamed, Juvia bursting into tears.

"Gray-sama would never do such a thing!" She wailed while Lucy patted her back.

"I know, I know! It's crazy! But...I saw it...I know I did!"

"Well...it makes some sense, I suppose." Mirajane said, looking less shocked than the others. Juvia glared at her while the others gave her curious looks.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I've been planning a little something special for this weekend. Just a little party for the fun of it. For the music, I was going to have someone sing a song. You know, put a little band together. I had brought it up to Erza to see if she had ideas, and she suggested Natsu and Gray, in hopes of helping them get along. I have the song picked out and everything, and Master approved it for this Saturday night. That explains the whole stage thing from your vision, Carla." The white haired woman replied, shrugging innocently as Juvia glared more.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but how the heck do they end up kissing?! They hate each other!" Cana exclaimed, having _actually_ forgotten about her beer.

"I agree, it doesn't make sense!" Levy added, eyes blown wide open.

"But guys...Carla's visions are usually right. And so what if they _do_ end up kissing? Wouldn't they...make a good couple? I mean...if you _think_ about it...Erm, no offense, Juvia." Wendy paled as Juvia sent her a death glare before running off crying.

"I actually have to agree with you. Fairy Tail could use a cute gay couple and those two make a perfect match. So...who's up for a little party planning?" Mira asked, an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"As weird as it is...I'm in." Cana said, looking excited.

"Me too! I need proof that Natsu has a romantic bone in his body!" Lucy said.

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

"Well, since I had the vision, I suppose I should help."

"Erm...Juvia will come around...eventually. But for now, let's get Erza in on this. She kind of just missed the entire conversation..." Mira said, sweat dropping as Natsu and Gray bowed down to her.

"...Right."

* * *

After explaining everything to Erza, the girls got started on planning the party. They had gone to Lucy's apartment for more privacy, leaving the boys alone at the guild. They had probably already gone back to fighting. Carla had to describe every single detail she could remember from the vision, which was pretty easy considering there weren't many.

"Everyone was wearing these...revealing costumes." She explained, blushing at the memory.

"Ah, so I guess we decided to go with _that_ idea." Mira said, elaborating at the girls confused expressions. "I wanted to do some sort of theme, and sexy outfits was one idea."

"Well, I've got this covered." Cana said, Lucy and Erza nodding in agreement.

"I don't." Levy pouted.

"Don't worry Levy, I still need to go shopping, so I'll help you pick something out. I wonder though...what were the _boys_ wearing?" Mira said, causing most of the girls to blush and look at Carla.

"Well...from what I could see, not much. Gray had on..well, actually, he looked pretty normal considering his stripping habit. He was wearing a bow tie, though. Natsu had on these...really tight pants and chose to not wear a shirt. He...had a collar around his neck...a-and as for the other boys, I couldn't tell." By the time she had finished explaining, her whole face had gone red. There had been so much skin in her vision...so much skin...

"Oh my..." Mira gulped.

"W-well...shouldn't we start informing the boys? It's already Wednesday..." Lucy said, nursing her bleeding nose.

"Ah! You're right. Shall we go back to the guild then?"

The girls nodded.

* * *

"Ahem...Excuse me, everyone?" Mira said into the microphone, sweat dropping as the guild continued fighting.

"BE QUIET OR DIE!" Erza yelled, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Erm...thank you, Erza. I have an announcement to make. There will be a party this Saturday night, and you're all invited!" She began, smiling as everyone cheered. "However, there is one rule to this party." The guild became deathly silent, wondering what kind of rule you could possible have at a party.

"You will not be allowed inside the guild unless you're dressed for the theme! The theme is...sexy outfits!" The girls cheered, some guys did too, but most of the boys looked mortified. Mirajane didn't let it faze her though.

"Also, there will be a live performance. I have already chosen who will be singing and what the song shall be, and there is no point in refusing. Erza will personally deal with you if you try getting out of it. So, Natsu, Gray, be prepared to sing!"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled, gulping as Erza glared at them. "You mean I have to sing with this moron?!" Gray yelled, pointing at Natsu.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you! I'll sing way better than you, ice cube!"

"Bring it, fire breath!"

"Oh, and also Gajeel will be playing the guitar with me during the performance. Thank you!" And with that, Mirajane walked off stage, finding Levy to go shopping.

"Wait, what?! How did I get dragged into this?!" Gajeel yelled, muttering curse words as Erza glared at him as well. "And how the hell am I supposed to dress...sexy?" He muttered, causing Pantherlily to laugh.

This would be interesting.

* * *

The days had passed by fast— much faster than Natsu or Gray would have liked. Gray decided to just wear what he normally wears, since it would be gone by the time he entered the guild. He did, however, put on a bow tie. What's not sexy about that? Natsu had some trouble though. He had no idea what people considered sexy, but briefly remembered overhearing some girls talking about men in tuxedos. He didn't have one though, so he decided to take a look around town to see what else was considered sexy. What did he come up with? Tight pants. So, resorting to plan B, he asked the other male guild members, all of which said they were going shirtless. All except Droy and Romeo, of course. That had been kind of helpful, but it wasn't enough. So he resorted to plan C, which was an incredibly dumb idea.

He asked Happy.

He would have asked Lucy, but somehow felt she would come up with something ridiculous. He should have went to Lucy. Happy— for some unbelievably weird reason— said to wear a collar. Something about girls liking a submissive, kinky guy. Natsu didn't want to know _why_ his cat knew such a thing, but since it was the day of the party, he had no choice. What was really odd, though, was that Natsu didn't care if the girls thought he was sexy. No, all Natsu cared about was what Gray would be wearing and if it would out-do Natsu's outfit. And also what song they would be singing. Hopefully not something about friendship. He and Gray were not friends. Sure, Natsu cared about Gray...to an extent. But friends? That word just didn't seem...fitting.

But now wasn't the time for that.

Entering the guild, Natsu felt an odd fluttering feeling in his stomach. He was nervous. The guild was packed, not only with Fairy Tail members, but other guild members too! He saw Lyon trying to talk with Juvia, along with Sting and Rogue. People from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, was that someone from Raven Tail?! Why were these people here?! Natsu had no idea and he didn't like it. He did take notice of what some people were wearing, though. Erza had chosen her Seduction Armor, which he had somehow expected. Lucy had on possibly one of the shortest skirts in the world, and what Natsu guessed was a bra with extreme padding and some high heels. Cana— sweet Jesus— Natsu didn't even want to go there. Her everyday outfit was revealing, so naturally she went all out for this event, literally. Levy, bless her adorable little soul, had a sexy cat costume on. It left little for the imagination yet looked cute all at once. Jet and Droy, who were both wearing tux's, had passed out when seeing her. Mirajane and Lisanna had matching maid outfits that barely covered anything. And Wendy, sweet little Wendy, just had a cute little dress that showed off what cleavage she had and reached just above the knee. Natsu was relieved by that.

For some odd reason, Natsu wasn't drooling over the women like every other guy in the guild. He merely wanted to find Gray already and have a quick fight before the show. Yet the ice mage seemed impossible to find. He tried asking Juvia, who was in a skimpy little cop outfit, but was yanked away by Lucy before he got the chance. She dragged him through the crowd by his collar, all the way behind stage, before giving him a once over.

"Natsu, who told you to wear that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You _don't_ want to know. I couldn't think of anything on my own! How am I supposed to know what sexy is?" Natsu whined, tugging on his collar irritably. The damn thing itched.

"You really are an idiot." Lucy sighed. She then pulled a piece of paper out of her bra, handing it to Natsu who made a face. She just _had_ to keep it in there? "These are the lyrics to the song. Memorize them." Natsu skimmed over the page, eyes widening in recognition.

"I know this song! Aw, why do we have to sing this? I can't even sing! And neither can that idiot Gray!" He complained. He happened to like this song and it was about to get ruined by his awful voice.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we? Besides, I thought you were going to be the better singer. Just get up there and do it! You _won't_ regret it." And with that, Lucy winked and giggled before running off to do God knows what.

"Dammit...this sucks!" He groaned, skimming over the paper again.

"It's not so bad." A voice said from behind, startling Natsu.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see the celestial spirit dressed in a nice tuxedo with the shirt buttoned only half way up, revealing his chest. The orange tie went well with his hair.

"I'm in the band! Mirajane asked Lucy to bring me out for the night to play drums." He explained, grinning widely.

"You play drums?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"I sure do! Hey, it's almost time for the show, I'm gonna go get situated. You coming?" He asked, and Natsu suddenly wanted to puke. It was unlike him to get nervous, so why did he have such a weird feeling about tonight? Was it because he was singing, or because he was dressed so weird along with everyone else?

Or...something else?

Something told him he would find out soon enough.

**But unfortunately, you all won't! The computer at my house has been acting up lately, it's a miracle I even got this up. So until that's fixed, you won't know the ending to this story! Hate me, love me, do whatever, but do so in a review!**

**Until then~**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sighs* I'm attempting to get back into writing stuff and actually update my stories. Will it work? Probably not. If I had a laptop or something, I'd be writing all the time. But what do I have? Just a smart phone which isn't so smart. This tiny ass keyboard messes up every other word I type! I mean sure, we've got a regular computer here, but there's no privacy! If only I could afford a laptop...and wifi...*Sob***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As he walked up the stairs that led to the stage, Natsu felt like turning right back around and making a run for it. Erza would kill him, but as of right now, he could care less. Something told him that this was all planned and that something huge would happen. He didn't like that. He also didn't like feeling so damn nervous. Natsu didn't get nervous! Normally, he would march right on to that stage and sing his heart out, even if it sounded like a dying animal. And he would do it WAY better than Gray! But now...he just couldn't bring himself to get all fired up.

...Or so he thought.

The curtains were still closed, which was good for him, since he didn't want to see the massive audience quite yet. Loki was making sure his equipment was all set up, Gajeel was doing the same with his guitar. Natsu couldn't hold back the ungracious snort of laughter when he realized what Gajeel was wearing. A pair of black skinny jeans that were way too tight— but then again, so were Natsu's— a loose white muscle shirt, a black tie that was lazily put on, and what could best be described as converse shoes. With leopard print. Natsu laughed even more, making Gajeel growl at him.

"Fuck you, Salamander. At least I'm not wearing a collar like some kind of animal." He sneered, clenching his fists as Natsu only laughed more.

"No, but you've got some animal's fur on your feet! I'd say we're even!" He continued laughing as Gajeel glared at him, wishing he could just tighten that collar until the pinkette's head snapped off.

Then Gray walked on stage.

Natsu's laughter immediately stopped.

He had seen Gray dressed up before, sure, but something about tonight was just...different. Gray had went with a simple tux, and he was currently adjusting the bow tie, oblivious to Natsu's wandering eyes. The shirt was unbuttoned enough to show part of his chest, although Natsu somehow knew more skin would be revealed soon enough. Gray was already reaching to rip off the vest. All of his nervousness seemed to disappear at that moment.

"Oh, hello there boys. I see you're all ready for the song, yes? Ah, Gray...your shirt..." Mira sweat dropped as Gray ripped off his shirt, his torso now completely exposed. Natsu felt his mouth go dry. Okay, maybe he was still a little nervous...

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gray replied, seeming calm as ever. He then turned his attention to Natsu. "Ready to lose, flame brain? I'm gonna sing way better than you."

Aaaand his nervousness just flew out of the window.

"Like hell you will! Let's get this started already, Mira! I wanna show this ice cube who's better!" Natsu yelled, and apparently the crowd heard it, because they all started cheering. Natsu immediately regretted saying that.

"Glad to see you're excited! I'll let the others know we're ready."

"The others?" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel asked, looking confused. Mira skipped away for a moment before coming back with the three Exceeds, each dressed up in adorable little outfits, since cats can't really be sexy. Each were also carrying little violins. Gajeel started laughing at how cute Pantherlily looked in his mini tuxedo.

"Happy?! You know how to play that thing?!" Natsu asked with disbelief.

"Erza made sure to teach us...she's so strict." Happy said, his eyes taking on a haunted look. Natsu felt sympathy for his cat.

"I also told Jet and Droy to get ready, they're in charge of pulling the curtains open and controlling the lights. So, what do you say? Shall we get started?" Mira asked, picking up her guitar. Natsu had to force himself not to run.

"Let's do this. Unless, of course, Natsu's scared of losing?" Gray taunted, though in all honesty he could tell Natsu was nervous and just wanted to help. It wouldn't be fun if Natsu wasn't acting like himself.

"You wish!" Natsu yelled, fists erupting into flames. Mira gave Jet and Droy a thumbs up and the lights dimmed throughout the entire guild.

The curtains opened slowly...

And Natsu damn near passed out.

There were so...many...people! It looked like a real life concert! Everyone was cheering and shouting, some people had already gotten drunk. Gray noticed Natsu freeze and sent him a challenging look.

"Better not chicken out, fire breath. Unless you like being a loser!" Gray whispered, satisfied with himself when Natsu glared and walked on stage with them. There was a pause before Natsu heard violins start playing, and some other instrument which he couldn't seem to remember the name of. He was too nervous to care.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break.." Gray began, a spotlight suddenly turning on right above him. Natsu belatedly wondered how much time they took setting up all the lights, but then became focused on the look Gray was giving him. His eyes were narrowed in challenge, just daring him to lose. "Say a prayer and let the good times role..." He continued, and Natsu swallowed, knowing this was where he had to join in.

"In case God doesn't show," They both sang, the crowd going wild as another spotlight appeared over Natsu. "Go Natsu! Wooo!" He heard Lucy yell, and felt more confident. He flashed Gray a cocky smirk as they continued singing together.

"And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life," They were now glaring at each other taking steps forward to punch one another.

"Who does he think he is?" Gray sang, eyebrow twitching.

"If that's the worst ya got, better put your fingers back to the keys." They had each other in head locks, jumping as lights suddenly flashed on in a vibrant display of different colors, revealing Erza's angry face right in front of them.

"One night and one more time! Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! He tastes like you only sweeter!" They sang, smiling nervously and kicking their legs in the air like a chorus line, trying to seem friendly. Erza calmed down but remained skeptical. Many girls screamed at seeing Gajeel and Loki, and many of the men cheered for Mirajane.

"One night, yeah, one more time! Thanks for the memories thanks for the memories! See, he tastes like you only sweeter!" They paused in singing as Gajeel strummed the guitar strings and Loki banged on the drums.

"Go Loki!" Lucy cheered, making the lion spirit blush a little.

"Been looking forward to the future.." They both sang, Natsu taking in a breath.

"But my eyesight is going bad!" He didn't really like singing by himself. It sounded good, surprisingly, but it felt better when Gray joined him.

"And this crystal ball...is always cloudy except for, when you look into the past!"

"One night stand..." He sang, glaring as Gray sneaked in a punch. "One night stand off!" He punched back, making sure Erza didn't see.

"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! He tastes like you only sweeter! One night, yeah, one more time! Thanks for the memories thanks for the memories! See, he tastes like you only sweeter, ooh!" Now it was Gray's turn to sing alone, much to Natsu's relief. He liked Gray's voice...oddly enough. It was deep...sexy, even. He would never admit to thinking that, though.

"I only think in the form of crunching numbers, in hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers!" Natsu braced himself for the next part, which he just knew he would hate.

"Get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes!" He pointed to Gray, making nearly every girl swoon. Gray half expected Juvia to scream something, but was surprised to see her dancing with Lyon out of his peripheral vision. Good for her, he thought. She deserved happiness.

"I'm a linear away, from getting you into the mood, ooh!" This made both boys blush, though neither knew why.

"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter...One night, yeah, one more time! Thanks for the memories thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you only sweeter. Oh, one more night, one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! He tastes like you only sweeter."

The crowd started going crazy as Mira and Gajeel spun around and Loki rocked out, Gray and Natsu forgetting about Erza and beating each other up. The redhead was too busy dancing with Jellal to notice.

"One night, yeah, one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you only sweeter ooooh!" The lights dimmed yet again as the last guitar note faded away, the makeshift band returning behind stage as the curtains closed. Magnolia definitely wasn't getting any rest tonight, since the guild was so loud. Screams, whistles, clapping, just _noise_ erupted, making Natsu feel like a champion for not chickening out.

"Che, I totally won." Gray said, snapping Natsu out of his inner gloating. He glared at Gray and grabbed him by the bow tie. Neither of them noticed how a line of girls ran by the stairs to watch them. Now it was time to see if Carla's vision would come true.

"Take that back! I won and you know it! Just listen to that crowd!" Natsu yelled, shaking Gray for good measure.

"Oh please, I was way better. You were too nervous to properly carry a note. I'm surprised they didn't all fall over from hearing your voice."

"Say that again, I dare you." Natsu growled, getting in Gray's face.

"I. Was. Way. Better. What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Gray said back, knocking foreheads with Natsu. For a tense moment, neither said nothing. They just glared heatedly at each other. Natsu became aware of how warm Gray's body was from the performance and glanced at his muscular chest and stomach, not noticing Gray do the same. Both were breathing heavily and sweating, and when their eyes met again, something snapped. They both sneered and slammed their lips against each others. It was just like Carla's vision. The girls all got nosebleeds, and started screaming happily for the two who immediately jumped apart.

"W-what the?!" The both said, faces going beat red.

"Carla was right! Oh, I'm so happy! We finally have a gay couple!" Mira cheered, ignoring the two sputtering boys.

"Eh? Who's gay?" Gajeel asked, walking in at that moment.

"Gray and Natsu!" Levy explained, smiling happily. Gajeel's face turned slightly green. He then noticed what Levy was wearing and mentally drooled.

"Eh...yeah...that's interesting. Come on shrimp, we're getting out of here." And with that, Gajeel swooped Levy up and left the guild.

"Ah, you guys are so cute!" Lucy squealed, face turning pink as Loki walked in.

"Who's cute? And why?" He asked, slipping off his tie.

"G-gray and Natsu...they're together...erm, wanna go watch a movie at my place Leo?" Lucy asked, smiling as Loki eagerly agreed.

"This...is so embarrassing..." Gray said, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"Gray-sama?"

"Oh no.." Gray's face turned white as Juvia walked in, but was surprised to see how calm she was.

"Juvia just wanted to congratulate Gray-sa— I mean, Gray...Juvia already knew this would happen."

"Wait, how?!" Gray asked in confusion.

"Carla's vision, of course! Ah, but Juvia can't stay to explain. Juvia has a date with Lyon-sama." Juvia said, and promptly skipped away.

"Lyon...sama?" Gray asked. He should be jealous...yet he's not. He did just kiss Natsu...

"Alright, someone better explain!"

"I would..but I've got a date with Jellal." Erza said, quickly leaving. One by one the girls followed.

"Oh, that's right! I have to help Lisanna get dressed for her date with Bixlow! And I've got my own date with Freed, and Elfman is going with Evergreen too! How exciting!" Mira clapped her hands together before vanishing.

"I've got a date with Laxus." Cana shrugged. All that was left was Wendy and Carla, the cat responsible for this mess.

"Erm...I was going to find Romeo, actually. Let's go, Carla!" Wendy quickly ran away, leaving two very confused and flustered mages.

"What...the hell?" Gray asked, looking at the now empty room.

"Don't ask...it's better if we just act like that didn't happen." Natsu replied.

"You mean, the whole girl thing, or..?" Gray looked at him with slight disappointment.

"Just the girl thing." Natsu smiled, making Gray's disappointment go away.

"Ehh...Natsu...can we...?"

"Do it again? Absolutely."

"I was going to say go back to my place, but..."

"How about both?"

"Let's go!"

"Ah, young love." Master Makarov said, having witnessed the entire thing starting from the kiss. He had just come back here to congratulate them, but this was much more interesting.

"They grow up so fast."

**Finally! It's finally done! My arms and thumbs are about to fall off. Ahh...one story done, two more to go. Wish me luck! And remember to review! I know it was short and a bit odd, I mean I did put Lisanna with Bixlow. But hey, each Strauss is dating a thunder legion member. It just makes sense. But still, you should review.**


End file.
